


Patchwork

by wolfpaw



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Blood, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpaw/pseuds/wolfpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flesh rots and thus needs replacing every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patchwork

**Author's Note:**

> i really just can't explain my way out of this one

There's blood all over the floor and walls. Most of it is not yours, you will admit. But what is yours, however, is quickly covering more and more space, covering the old stains.

You watch the slow ooze from the corner you're sitting in as it hits the body laying a couple feet away and spreads along like it's trying to fully circle the corpse.

It's a boy who looked to be around your age and size. After following him for a while your thoughts that he was likely the loner type were confirmed and it was easy to pick him off with no one else around him. You recall the way he shrieked when you jumped him and can't help but smile a little, he was just so fucking pathetic about it. Not even an ounce of fight in him. Now he's lying on the concrete, staring at you with eyes deader than your own and you're trying to remember where you left your needle and thread. 

It comes to you before too long and you hop up to fetch it. As you move you can feel the rotting skin on your face slough and every few steps another chunk falls beneath your feet. Blood is at a constant flow now and you want to get this stopped quickly. 

Once you have all the things you need, you settle on your knees beside the boy and get to work. You take your pocket knife and a mirror and start to cut the stitches holding the old skin to your own. The rot's spread more than you had expected and you have to remove so much skin it nearly reaches your eyes.

You set down the knife and pick up a measuring tape you'd nabbed from someone a long time ago and count the inches of discolored muscle that need new covering, writing down each number with a note of which area it refers to. When you finish getting your new sizes you start marking the corpse's face with a sharpie to match the shape you need the best you can.

Blood spurts from his face when you cut into it and you think for a moment about how you wish you had the time to stop and enjoy the taste. It's not perfect but the skin you peel from the boy's face should fit well enough.

_The difficult part now.._ You think to yourself as you sit back and attempt to balance the mirror on your knees to free up your hands for use.

Zombies are no exception from the hardships of threading a needle and you struggle with it for longer than you'd be willing to admit. Once it's threaded and ready you hold the fresh skin up to your face and look into the mirror to make sure the placement is right before starting to stitch it to your own skin. You start on one cheek and move carefully across your nose to the other cheek and then on to the rest.

The blood squelches as you press the skin to your face and you're reminded that you haven't eaten yet today. You promise yourself that you'll eat when you finish and return your focus to stitching yourself up.

Setting down the needle and thread you pick up the mirror to examine your work and give as much of a smirk as you can manage.

You turn to the corpse across the room and make good on your promise to yourself. 


End file.
